


A Song I Can't Get Out

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), shy damien is sHY, they are SOFT and I am WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: A brief snippet from early in Rilla and Damien's courtship.





	A Song I Can't Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by both @windmillcrusader and @bluerayofsunshine on tumblr for the sentence, "There's a leaf in your hair," which doesn't actually feature in the fic, lol.
> 
> Title from the song Bloom, by The Paper Kites (which... I might have taken a title from before already, whoops).

“Oh, here, let me-”

Rilla reaches, the tips of her fingers brushing so absurdly soft over Damien’s cheek before they slip into his hair.

Her touch is utter bliss for a long, confusing moment while her fingers card through his hair, and Damien does not dare to move, not even to lean into her hand as he desperately wishes to, until she pulls away again.

She is holding a leaf when she does, waxy-dark and heart shaped, which she must have plucked from his curls. Damien knows that he was already blushing, but it certainly slams darker with a fresh wave of embarrassment even as his mind spirals out into a rhythmic couplet comparing the soft curves of the flora to the curve-cheeked grin Rilla is blessing him with now.

He stammers, his words tumbling together and the poetry in his mind too raw to share, just yet, and she is so beautiful, so kind and sly and generous and clever, and Damien feels so  _ much _ -

Rilla’s grin slips more towards a smile as she taps the tip of his nose with the offending greenery, making him blink and startle out of his own mind. “Don’t worry,” she says, and already,  _ already _ he feels more at ease. "I’ve got you, Sir Poet."

Damien's mind spins with compositions, confessions, song and sweetness. Soon- soon he will find the right words, the right way to tell her how he feels.


End file.
